


Siren

by itbeajen



Category: Free!
Genre: Cameos from other people, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu cameos, Requests, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Music was your solace, and the stage was your outlet.But you didn't think anyone would recognize you.They weren't supposed to.And they definitely weren't supposed to search you out afterwards.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Free! is the property of Masahiro Yokotani.

No one had expected to see him so captivated by something that wasn't affiliated to swimming or water. But to see him stop in his tracks on the way to swimming practice to stare ardently at the girl that stood dead center on his college campus' small outdoor stage was a sight to see.   
  
Makoto halted a bit further away upon realizing his long time friend was no longer walking by his side. His head tilted in slight confusion at the sight of Haru being so enraptured by a person.  
  
"Haru-chan?" Makoto softly called out. Haru's head slowly turned to face his friend, and Makoto asked, "Are you-"  
  
"Drop the -chan, Makoto," Haru interrupted, and resumed staring at you. There was something about your voice, the way you held yourself on that stage that caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was, but he swears that he knows your voice.   
  
***  
  
You were unnerved by the feelings of stares that were literally piercing through the back of your head. You had already suspected that you may end up being the gossip of the week if you had performed at that impromptu open mic stage. But you couldn't help it, music was your solace and the stage was your outlet. The audience wasn't there to you, it was just you, the stage, and the feeling of being able to convey all your feelings through one song.  
  
You sighed, slouching more a bit into your chair as you tried to tune out the chatter that surrounded you. It seems as though people were still in doubt that the quiet little nerd like you was the one that captivated the entire school that day.  
  
"Ah, but she's not tall enough."  
  
"I don't think her hair is that long either."  
  
"Right? Her hair's always up though, so we'll never know."  
  
You felt your hand twitch and you fight the urge to twirl the stray strands that had fallen out of your messy bun. It wasn't like you had a choice with the line of work you did for your part time job. You were forced to have your hair up. Another sigh almost escapes your lips, but the familiar sound of the chair scraping the floor made you stop as your eyes widen at the unexpected company at your discussion table.  
  
Your warm hues came face to face with the deep ocean blue of Nanase Haruka, and your eyes widened at the sight of one of Japan's national swimmers sitting beside you. He merely nods his head before focusing on the real task on hand - getting ready for discussion.   
  
You tried to turn away; turn the attention away from him, but his next words shake your very being to the core.  
  
"Your performance that day was great."  
  
***  
  
"Haru," Makoto softly called out. The black haired male popped his head out of water and he asked, "Don't you think it's about time to pack up?"  
  
"Not yet," Haru mumbled into the water. Makoto sends him a soft smile and asked, "Are you still waiting?"  
  
Haru's eyes flickered with surprise and Makoto chuckled, "You're not the only one you know."  
  
Makoto's gaze sweeps over the rest of the swim team that appeared to be loitering around waiting. Haru sighed and muttered, mostly to himself, "I never should have mentioned anything."  
  
***  
  
 _"Makoto," Haru called as soon as practice ended. The taller male looked over and tilted his head, indicating that he was waiting. Haru hesitated, and then mumbled, "I'm going to stay a bit later."  
  
Makoto frowned, but before he could reprimand the shorter male, Haru practically whispered, "I'm going to see if they sing again."  
  
"Sing?" Makoto echoed with confusion. Haru's cheeks were slightly flushed, something Makoto never expected to see any time soon. His bright green eyes shined with curiosity, but before Makoto could say anything, the attention of the swim team was caught.  
  
"Someone's been singing for Nanase-senpai?"   
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Here?"  
  
Haru frowned, and Makoto flashes Haru a small smile, but the latter sighed. _I never should have said anything.  
  
***  
  
"It's getting late," Makoto softly commented. Most of the swimmers were out of the water now, but not Haru. He continued to drift along the pool on his back. His eyes closed, but clearly still listening and waiting.  
  
The chatter around the pool whispered disbelief of the voice that their beloved senpai had briefly mentioned. But since Haru was so adamant on staying, they knew it had to have some merit to it. Or perhaps he just wanted to practice more.  
  
"Haru, we sh-" Makoto's words die on his lips before he's able to say anything though. When that same melodic voice that captivated the entire school just a few days ago was heard echoing through the building, the oceanic eyes fluttered open and he stilled in the water.  
  
Haru's eyes narrowed, as though trying to pinpoint the location of the sound, and as soon as he seemed to have figured it out, he had escaped from the pool in record time, shocking all his teammates.  
  
"H-Haru?!" Makoto's call for his long time friend falls on deaf ears. To Haru, the only thing that mattered in this instance was that voice. He was certain it was you. For this wasn't the first time you had sang around this time of the day, but ever since he tried to talk to you the first time, you had receded away, much like the ocean tides that constantly slip away from his grasp.  
  
His bare feet padded down the tiles; but as though his approach was too aggressive, too eager, the melody of your voice faded and retreated into the wind, once again escaping his grasp. He panted as he stared at the empty landscape before him. His fists tightening in regret, and his normally indifferent expression tugged down into a frown.  
  
He just wanted to find out who you were.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear about the school's siren?"  
  
"Siren?"   
  
"Yeah, apparently the girl that took the open mic practices near the pool building."  
  
"Oh yeah, makes sense, that place has really great sound feedback, most non-music students use it to practice."  
  
"But seriously, a Siren?"  
  
"Makes sense, it's near water, and her voice is amazing, I'd call her that too."  
  
You wanted to die at your work place as you continued to serve the students their drinks whilst listening to your co-workers eavesdrop. _Man, I hope that's not me they're talking about._  Your lips moved in a routine as you continued to repeat the same question to every customer, and repeat the same greetings as they left.   
  
"[L/N]-chan, aren't you curious about the Siren?"   
  
You glanced over, quickly reading the name on the tag. _Sugawara-san._ "Kind of," you give him a quick smile, and then added, "But at the same time, I don't really have time for that."  
  
Sugawara nodded in agreement, and he mumbled, "Yeah, we don't have much time left. Just a year after this one."  
  
You nodded in agreement, and you were hoping the conversation would drop, but another voice catches your attention.   
  
"Yeah, but I still think [L/N]-chan looks a lot like the mysterious Siren."   
  
You glanced back, and your eyes narrowed at the name tag. _Of course, Oikawa._  You sighed, and proceeded to make your way back to the cashier, promptly ignoring the loud brunette.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks! How can I help you today?" your business voice comes out, it's a higher octave than the normal, and you finally look up from the cashier and your eyes widen.  
  
"[L/N]-san."  
  
"N-Nanase-senpai, it's good to see you," your facade faltered momentarily, but you still manage to flash him a bright smile. But despite your sunny disposition, you wanted nothing more than to hide or disappear with the intense stare on your face. Oikawa noticed and casually added from his side of the cashiers, "Our [L/N]-chan is pretty, but please don't scare her too much, Nanase-san."  
  
Haru's eyes seemed to finally have light back in them, a striking contrast to the dullness in his intense stare. You tilted your head slightly, and with a sheepish chuckle, "So how may I help you?"  
  
"Ah, just a-"  
  
"A strawberry acai refresher with coconut milk, venti, less ice," a flash of burgundy hair popped up beside the male. Your eyes widened in surprise, and then recognition.  
  
"Matsuoka."  
  
"Hi hi [F/N]-senpai!" her bright smile causes you to mirror the action, surprising Haru. He's always seen you with such an indifferent expression or one filled with the polite customer-service-smile. He couldn't help but feel like this fit you more, but before he could say anything, you answered, "500 yen please."  
  
Gou gently nudged Haru who responded with a sigh, but hands you his student ID anyways. With a quick swipe, you jot down his name, and he muttered, "You spelled it right."  
  
"It's hard not to get your name right, Nanase-senpai." you chuckled. Gou glanced at you and said, "Aren't you two the same year?"  
  
Your eyes widened, but before you could respond, the intense glare from the register next to you makes you quickly smile, the fake mask was being adorned once again, masking your genuine self.  
  
"Thank you for coming to Starbucks, and your order will be called out for pick up just down there!"  
  
Haru wanted to say something, but Gou sighed and shook her head before pushing him away with Makoto in tow. Oikawa sighed, "You know, I can't cover for you if the manager saw that."  
  
"Shush, I have seniority here compared to everyone else. She can't get rid of me," you mumbled under your breath as you began to help the next customer.  
  
 _I didn't know Nanase Haruka was the same year as me. What a surprise._  
  
 _***_  
  
"I didn't know Haru-senpai and [F/N]-senpai knew each other," Gou commented as she sat with the two older males in a rare open table. Makoto glanced at Haru, who merely shrugged, "We have the same discussion."  
  
Gou's eyebrow raised and she asked, "Do you actually talk to her?"  
  
Haru's brows furrowed and he mumbled, "No, not really."  
  
Makoto caught the hesitation in his voice, and before he could ask, your figure approached the table, and you casually slid the drink and then patted Gou's head.  
  
"Here you go, a strawberry acai refresher with coconut milk and less ice," you smiled politely, nodding in acknowledgement to the two boys that sat beside the petite girl. Gou smiled, gladly taking a sip and then asked, "Are you off?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have class in 15 minutes," you sighed as you took off your cap to readjust it. You frowned at the black shirt you wore and muttered, "I should probably head out. Class is on the other side of campus, I'll see you later Matsuoka, Nanase-senpai, Tachibana-senpai."  
  
"They're your year!" Gou helplessly calls out as she watches you leave in a rush. Makoto and Haru followed the silhouette of your figure, but with a soft clearing of her throat, Gou brings the attention to her and she asked, "So, Haru-senpai is interested in [F/N]?"  
  
Haru almost chokes on his water, and glares at the younger girl. Makoto chuckled, "Well, she's definitely caught his attention. Why is that though, Haru?"  
  
The renown swimmer fell silent. His eyes fluttered close as he remembers the way your smile lit up so brightly early. _I wonder why too._  
  
***  
  
You were dazed as you stared absentmindedly before you. Although you knew it was late and you should be paying more attention, you couldn't help but want to drift back to the pool areas to practice a bit more on your singing. It was the only place with good feedback that didn't require special access after all.  
  
"[L/N]-san!"   
  
The voice was unfamiliar, and you slowly turned your head around; curiosity winning over your usual indifference. A bright smile and a wave from the tall olive, brown haired male caught you by surprise and you slowly raised your hand. He catches up to you within a few strides, and you didn't realize how _tall_  he was until he stood next to you.   
  
"Tachibana-senpai."  
  
"Tachibana- _san_ ," he corrected with a soft smile, and you mumbled, "So we _are_  the same year."  
  
He nodded, and then laughed, "Gou-chan wouldn't stop talking about you." _And Haru-chan seems to be interested in you too._  
  
A small smile graced your features, and you fondly shook your head, "That crazy girl."  
  
"How did you two know each other anyways?" Makoto asked. He fell into a steady pace with you, walking alongside of you side by side as though this wasn't the first time you met, and this wasn't the first time you've talked to him. _He's so easy to talk to._  
  
"She visited Starbucks a lot, and it was always during my shifts and she'd stay until I ended. Found out we had the same lecture together and we ended up becoming friends," you responded easily. Makoto raised an eyebrow and then he softly tapped his fist against his palm, "Ah, so you're the one who helped her pass her oceanography class."  
  
You blinked and asked, "I did?"  
  
Makoto paused at the confusion and disbelief in your voice, and he nodded in confirmation, "Yes, you did. Who else could it be?"  
  
"I just..  I never thought Matsuoka was struggling that much, and I thought she only wanted to study with me because I took her out to eat afterwards," you murmured. A faint flush took over your cheeks and Makoto laughed, "It was you, [L/N]-chan."  
  
"Just [F/N] is fine, Tachibana-kun," you laughed, "I'm not much for honorifics if we're the same age."  
  
He smiled brightly, and added, "Then please, call me Makoto."  
  
***  
  
"[F/N]-chan is a nice girl," Makoto off-handedly commented at swim practice. It did not go unnoticed by the rest of the swim team that the taller male of the duo had walked in slightly late and without Haru, _and_  was with a girl. The slight gossip and chatter that filled the pool made Haru frown, or perhaps it was the mention of your name coming from his best friend in such friendly terms.  
  
Haru wants to ask how, or when, but Makoto continued, "I ran into her on the way to practice, sorry I didn't walk with you, Haru-chan."  
  
"Drop the -chan," Haru grumbled. He quickly turned his back away from his friend, diving back into the pool and Makoto couldn't help but chuckle. _I think Haru does like her._  
  
Practice went by almost uneventfully, save for the five minutes of silence upon hearing the voice again. The team almost all stopped swimming simultaneously as they all appreciated the enigmatic yet alluring sound of the haunting tune.   
  
Haru's head was turned towards the exact direction in which he knew it had to be coming from, but he hesitated. If he chased after it, would it disappear again? Or would he finally find the owner of the melodic voice after such a chase?  
  
But he finds no answers to his questions, because just as soon as the song gets to the climax, its abruptly cut off; as though it was stolen away by the night.  
  
***  
  
Haru couldn't help but notice how tired you were in discussion. Although you were still able to finish the worksheet and group work, between the questions and answers, your head slowly started to nod off.  
  
Your head slips from the hand that you were using to rest your chin on, and he does nothing but stare in silent surprise when you wake up just in time to catch yourself from slamming chin first into the table.  
  
A pout forms on your lips, and you softly asked, "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
He nods, and then points at the worksheet, "That's wrong by the way."  
  
"Ah.." you groggily tried to focus on the problem at hand, and then flipped back to your notes, but the growing frown on your face indicated your struggle. Haru hesitated before slowly sliding his notebook over and his chair, "Here."  
  
"Oh, thank you Nanase-san," you softly mumbled. Despite you barely waking up, you couldn't help but feel hyper sensitive to the closeness of his presence. But despite the blush that you fought to fight down, you couldn't help but wish that you were always this close to the mysterious, yet renown swimmer.  
  
***  
  
"Haru, we don't have practice today," Makoto softly called out as his friend naturally gravitated towards the pools again. Haru glances back, but no words were spoken between the two long time friends and the former sighed, "Haru."  
  
There was a slight reprimanding tone in his voice, but another was one of pure exasperation. Makoto was tired, Haru was tired, but as per usual, the black haired male was stubborn and still following his own pace, setting his own story. Makoto duly changes his pathway to follow his friend, but Haru softly mumbled, "Let me go alone."  
  
His normally indifferent blue eyes were steeled with determination and set with pure resolve. Makoto hesitates, but nods his head. It was for the best to respect his decisions after all.  
  
***  
  
 _What if she's not here?_  Haru's footsteps were growing heavier with each step he took, and he wasn't entirely sure anymore if he was doing the right thing. _We don't even talk, why am I doing this?_  
  
Haru almost turns on his heels, but he recognizes it, although it's faint, that voice was distinctly **the** voice that had captivated him since that performance on campus. But instead of rushing forward, he hesitates. _What if it's **not**  her?_   
  
His brows furrow, but he takes that cautious step, turning the corner towards the sound of the haunting tune. But as though the owner of the voice had expected his presence, the melody drops, and Haru freezes in his step upon seeing you.  
  
Your eyes were wide with shock and surprise, and he doesn't speak, but upon seeing your entire figure tense, his lips part, and he unknowingly asks you to wait. And wait you did, your figure freezes, as still as a statue, with the setting sun casting its warm hues over you. To Haru, you were almost nothing more then a silhouette. He could barely make out the bright hues in your eyes that reflected confusion and shock. But he can see from the way you were positioning your body that you wanted to flee.   
  
It was as though he had trespassed upon something he never should have seen.  
  
He doesn't realize that he's calling your name until he hears his name on your lips. The lighting that seemed to outline your feature were soft, and he feels something foreign within him. His heart was palpitating quickly, and his brain could focus on only you. You, you, you. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Nanase... -san?" your voice was soft as it repeated his name once more, and he finally refocuses on _you_. His ocean blue eyes staring brightly back at him and he softly asked, "Was it you?"  
  
He watched as your thumbs twiddled with each other, and your fingers pulled at the hem of your sweater. He takes a small step towards you upon seeing you nod, and he asked, "The entire time?"  
  
 _He knew?_  Your eyes widen once more and then you slowly nod. He blinks in disbelief, but you didn't know that. His features remained emotionless and indifferent, and you softly asked, "Did I... bother you? I can find somewhere else to pra-"  
  
"No." His features mirror yours. The surprise from his adamant refusal made both of you shocked. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand, and his gaze flickers away. You weren't sure if it was the setting sun, or if it truly was a flush of pink on his cheeks, but his next words cause you to mimic his hues.  
  
"I like it."  
  
He stares at the patches of grass dotting the empty dirt ground behind the swimming pool building, and he softly repeated, "I like it."  
  
"You knew?" your voice was shaking, and he softly nodded and a rare smile graced his features.   
  
"Your performance that day was great."   
  
"I-" you paused, and he was surprised by the shyness and reserved actions you displayed. It drastically contrasted the normal indifference he had become familiar with that was seen in class and at work. Oddly enough, he found it... intriguing. He couldn't help but want to know more about you. He couldn't help but want to hear you sing; for his ears only.   
  
And it wasn't until he saw the bright smile on your face and the blush of pink as you thanked him that he realized it.  
  
Your voice had lured him in, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find the way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> For DeeNotMe's request for Haruka. 
> 
> It was my first time writing for him, and honestly I was like, "Lol, I have no clue."
> 
> Even after writing, I still had no clue. I had an idea going with this, but ended up dropping it. whoops. ): 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it my little kouhai~


End file.
